


Fire and Steel

by elirwen



Series: Summer Pornathon 2012 - Main Challenges [3]
Category: Merlin (TV), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There were hundreds of them, hungry for your blood.”</p><p>“Together we’d won, brother.”</p><p>“I am not your brother,” Merlin shouts.</p><p> </p><p>(Merlin/Thor fusion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3rd challenge of summer pornathon 2012.

“What were you thinking?” Merlin yells.

“What were _you_ thinking?” Arthur yells back.

“You would have been dead if I didn’t tell Uther about your plans.”

“I fight my own battles.”

“There were hundreds of them, hungry for your blood.”

“Together we’d won, brother.”

“I am not your brother,” Merlin shouts.

Silence that follows is deafening, both of them staring at each other, both of them remembering the words of the Dragonlord king.

_”I know your magic signature. I believed I’d never feel it again. You are my son.”_

_“Impossible,” Merlin said, turning to Uther for assurance._

_“Is it?” Balinor said, staring at the High king defiantly._

_“He speaks the truth,” Uther said._

“Brother,” Arthur starts.

Merlin waves his staff, letting out a fierce cry. His magic pins Arthur to the wall and Merlin is upon him a second later.

“Don’t call me that,” he snarls and presses his mouth to Arthur’s.

Arthur lets out a startled gasp and Merlin plunges his tongue in, decides to explore as much as he can. He grinds against Arthur’s thigh.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he whispers into Arthur’s ear and starts sucking a bruise into the skin of Arthur’s neck.

“Merlin,” Arthur breathes out, his muscles flexing as he tries to fight off the restraints.

“For centuries I believed my thoughts about you were sinful. For centuries I’ve been holding myself back,” Merlin murmurs into Arthur’s ear, his hips moving on instinct.

“Merlin,” Arthur gasps again, a tone of desperation hidden in his voice.

Merlin drops his head on Arthur’s shoulder and wills himself to still, breathing hard into Arthur’s shirt. 

“I’m sorry,” he says and backs away, his head hanging low.

He lets go of his magic with a wave of his hand.

“You idiot,” Arthur roars and shoves Merlin with enough force to send him flying.

Merlin lands on the stairs leading to the throne, short pained cry escaping him as the sharp edges bear into his back.

Arthur’s arms are around him before he can move.

“You are not alone in this,” Arthur says and crushes their lips together. “You’ve been driving me crazy for ages,” he growls and presses Merlin’s palm against his groin.

“Take me,” Merlin says, rubbing Arthur through the two layers of clothes.

“Yes,” Arthur hisses into Merlin’s ear and shifts away to help Merlin to his feet.

Merlin stops him, grabs him by the waist and pulls him right in between his splayed legs.

“Here,” he says and throws his head back as Arthur leans down to lick and suck at his throat.

“Too much clothing,” Arthur grumbles as he tries to get rid of the fabric that stops him from further explorations.

Merlin’s eyes flash gold and their clothes vanish into thin air.

Tanned skin meets milky-white, delicious friction of their cocks touching for the first time makes them pant into each other’s mouth with need.

“I’m ready,” Merlin whispers, gold constantly swirling in his eyes.

Arthur’s eyes widen.

“I said I’m ready,” Merlin growls and wraps his legs around Arthur’s waist.

Arthur doesn’t waste any more time and presses in.

“Yes,” Merlin moans, clawing at Arthur’s shoulders.

“So tight,” Arthur grunts, moving inside Merlin’s impossible heat with sharp thrusts.

“Harder, Arthur. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me.”

Merlin’s litany ends with a loud whine as Arthur hits the right spot.

From there it isn’t a long journey to completion, Merlin’s come landing all over their naked stomachs as Arthur fucks him through the aftershocks. He fills him with his seed, moaning Merlin’s name over and over.

~x~

“You could have told them earlier,” Ygraine says to her husband, turning away from the image of their sons still curled on the stairs.

“They’d never accept an arranged marriage and it would take longer for them to find their way to one another,” Uther replies, pleased smile on his lips.

“You planned this, all of it,” Ygraine states, not very surprised.

“For the good of the realms,” Uther says.

“And our sons,” she adds, seeing right through Uther’s facade.

She presses herself to Uther’s front, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“How about to give the boys a sibling?” she asks.

**Author's Note:**

> Also [@ my journal](http://elirwen.livejournal.com/47396.html)


End file.
